


Life In Pink

by legally_bi_20



Series: Polarity and Harmony [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reunions, oh boy all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20
Summary: Meeting the parents was always intimidating.Meeting your own after years of them thinking you're dead is even worse.Angel is about to see his family after nearly 70 years apart and he's nervous as hell. And he's bringing the Princess of Hell, her girlfriend, and his boyfriends of a year along for the ride.Oh boy.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Polarity and Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS BABES  
> The sequel to "Differences"

Angel felt nervous as all fuck. He bounced his leg as he looked out the window of the Magne family limo. He watched the buildings go by and get less frequent as they traveled further outside of the city limits.

It had been about a year since he’d gotten into a relationship with Alastor and Husk and been sober. It’d been the best year of his life. The two older demons treated him amazingly and loved him more than anything. They took him on dates and loved on him all the time. It made him feel loved and wanted for once in all his time in Hell. 

Not to mention they’d both decided to try becoming better along with him. Husk stopped his drinking for the most part and Alastor cut back significantly on his cannibalistic habits. The change in their habits caused a similar change in them physically as it did to Angel. Husk lost his fur and looked more like he did when he was human, tan skin and jet-black hair. He even had his old grey streaks! He kept the ears, tail, and wings though. Alastor’s skin darkened to a deep brown and his eyes looked more like they had before he died, a coppery brown. His hair had grown to his shoulders and was usually kept tied back. Apparently, that was how he kept it when he was alive.

Their changes were different in a way since they stayed tall,(although Alastor had shrunk down to be just an inch shorter than Husk, which the cat teased them both relentlessly for), and the spider had stayed fluffy. Angel told them both that he’d actually been closer to Alastor’s skin tone in life and had thick black hair. After all, he was Italian! His whole family was.

Speaking of “family”, that was Angel’s biggest issue at the moment. He was currently on his way to his family’s home outside of Pentagram City with his boyfriends, both sitting next to him, Charlie and Vaggie. Niffty had stayed back at the hotel to keep everything running smooth while they all went out. 

Angel hadn’t seen his family in years, not since he’d gotten involved with Valentino all those years ago. The only person he saw was Molly and that’d been on complete accident. About ten years after he’d left, he’d been out “working” and ran into her. She hadn’t fully recognized him, and it took a while to convince her. As soon as she realized it was really him, she’d broken down and hugged him, not wanting to let him go. After getting her to calm down, she explained that the whole family thought he’d died after he went missing and Angel could understand why. He looked so different and if Molly couldn’t recognize him at first, there’s no way his dad and brother would’ve. 

They still had no idea he was alive. He’d made Molly promise not to tell them, not wanting them to know about his “job”. She agreed and kept it secret for years. And when he finally agreed to see them again, Molly wanted it to be a complete surprise. 

Which is why he’s currently having a silent breakdown as they got closer and closer to the house. Fuck, what if they don’t want him back? What if they’re disappointed because of what he’d done? He tried to not hyperventilate, and a hand touched his back in comfort. He leaned into Alastor’s side, calming down slightly as Husk ran a hand through his hair. He was pressed between them, feeling small against them as they comforted him silently. He’s glad he convinced them both to dress down for this. Alastor had on a pair of burgundy slacks and a matching vest but no coat over his white button-down shirt. And Husk had his black slacks and suspenders but a red button-down instead of his go to white and no bow tie. It wasn't quite cold enough yet to need any jackets but it would be soon.

“So, Angel,” Charlie said, “What’s your family like?” Vaggie crossed her arms next to her, pretending not to be interested. They’d decided to wear their normal outfits, not wanting to overdo it.

Angel huffed, “Pa was a hardass. So was Ari.” He looked at his hands and smirked. “He wasn’t as bad, though. And Pa was a softy deep down. Just had to look tough ‘round the crews.”

“What about your mom?” Charlie asked, tilting her head curiously. 

Angel smiled sadly. “Ma… Ma was the sweetest person ya could eva meet. Pretty and could cook and funny.” He chuckled a little. “Don’t get me wrong. That woman could scare the livin’ daylights outta the scariest gangstas in the business! Had a mean right hook too. But she never got too into the business like me, Pa, and Ari.”

Charlie frowned. “Is she in heaven then?” She had no idea Angel’s parents had been such polar opposites. 

Angel laughed, “Oh, hell nah, Princess! She’s here with us. She lost her shit afta I died and killed the bastards that did it. The one thing that anyone that met us knew: ya didn’t fuck with the Rango kids.”   
  
Before Charlie could respond, the limo came to a halt and the door opened, Razzle and Dazzle gesturing for them to get out. They all crawled out and as the limo drove off, they looked at the Rango Family home. It was a large white house, looking similar to the one they’d lived in before they’d died. It’d been in the family for years and it made sense that it’d look just like it. It had several rooms, enough for the family to each have their own and a few guests. It was two story and had a small garden in front full of pretty flowers. Angel smiled, remembering how his Ma planted the flowers after getting to Hell, saying the house was too gloomy and needed a little color. 

“Wow.” Vaggie raised a brow at the size of the house. “How big is your family, Ange?”

Angel laughed. “It’s just my parents, sibs and me, Vags. _Nonno_ kicked the bucket years ago and our guys live on their own. Pa has his office and the weapon storage rooms but that’s it.” Alastor and Vaggie’s eyes lit up at the mention of weapons and he rolled his eyes. “You’ll _maybe_ see them if this goes well.”

Husk crossed his arms and looked skeptical. “They better not say nothin’ rude, kid.” Angel giggled at his protectiveness and felt Alastor’s arm tighten around his waist. 

“ANGIE!” Molly came running out of the front door and nearly tackled the spider to the ground. He laughed and hugged her back. “Thank god ya here! It’s been foreva since I’ve seen ya!” she said excitedly. 

Angel giggled, “Mols, ya saw me yesterday!” 

“That’s still too long!”

“Oh god.” He pushed her away slightly and straightened his shirt. He’d decided to go slightly more casual and had on just a white button-down shirt, pink slacks, and white boots. His sleeves were covered with a grey cardigan and his top few buttons were undone. And he’d left his gloves behind, the pink hearts on his palms on show.

Molly put her hands on her hips and smirked. “Ready to face the beast, bro?”

Angel groaned and leaned against Alastor dramatically. “Noooo.”

“Well too bad, ‘cause ya seein’ them anyway!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. The others followed close behind laughing as he struggled slightly.

She dragged him inside and towards the living room. “PA, ARI, SOMEBODY’S HERE TA SEE YA!” she yelled. Everyone winced and looked at the walls of the hallway to the large living space. There were photos of the family from when they’d been alive and after they died, of older spider demons, and other random things. Family was clearly extremely important, and it showed. Molly made Angel stand at the doorway and left to go find their brother and father. 

The living room was surprisingly simple, two dark grey sofas on either side of a small coffee table and a large armchair by the unlit fireplace. A family portrait hung above the bricks and the room felt cozy and homelike. 

“Who the fuck would be here for us?” a low, gruff voice asked. He sounded mildly annoyed and when a large grey spider demon rounded the corner, he froze seeing Angel in the middle of the room. “Oh my god…” He was tall and stocky, having four arms like Angel, wearing black slacks and a black button down with a grey tie. His jaw dropped and Angel waved at him sheepishly. “H-Hey Pa! It’s uh. It’s been a while,” Angel said awkwardly. 

They heard muffled swears coming from down the hall. “The fuck do ya mean? Why is someone here? Stop pushin’ Mol! I’m goin', damn!” A small grey demon stumbled in the room, Molly pushing him excitedly. He was dressed similarly to the other grey spider, except for his tie being a pale yellow. He had three sets of arms and was very skinny and short compared to the rest of them. 

“Who the fuck is so impor-“ he cut off seeing Angel and froze next to the larger male, jaw also dropping. Angel smiled embarrassedly and waved again. “Holy shit. Anthony?!” the small spider yelled, and Angel laughed a little. 

“I come back from the dead and I don’t even get a ‘hi’, Ari? That’s just rude.” That snapped them both out of their haze. The smaller demon ran over and tackled him in a tight hug, his head meeting his chest as Angel hugged him back just as tight. The large spider rushed over after him and lifted them both in a hug, making Angel laugh loudly. 

“Holy fuck, you’re alive! How the hell are ya alive?!” their dad said as he set them down. He grabbed Angel’s face, looking him over. 

His brother looked him over too. “Yeah. We thought ya died afta that party ya went to years ago. What happened? Where ya been?”

Angel winced at the question and Molly quickly cut in, “How bout ya go get Ma so we can tell ya all at once, yeah?” 

The smaller demon nodded and ran out of the room quickly. Their father sighed and looked Angel up and down before smiling, pulling him into another hug. “It’s good ta see ya, kiddo,” he whispered into Angel’s hair.

Angel could feel tears in his eyes as he hugged the bigger spider back. He clutched at the back of his shirt tightly and tried not to cry.

“Arackniss, what in the world is goin' on? Don't you run in my house!” a soft high feminine voice broke the silence. "What could possibly be so important that you needed to-" the voice cut off abruptly and Angel pulled away from the hug and choked up. A beautiful white spider demon stood in the doorway, his brother standing next to her. She was similar in color to Angel and only a bit taller. She only had one pair of arms out and she had long, white curly hair pulled back into a bun. Her face was streaked in dirt, like she'd just been gardening. She wore black pants and a pink blouse. She was so pretty, and they could all see where Angel and Molly had gotten their looks from. 

She gasped seeing Angel next to his father and he giggled, “H-Hey, Ma.” He sounded close to tears and when she ran over and hugged him, he cried into her shoulder and held her tightly. 

“My baby, my baby boy, you’re alive!” she cried. The spideress pulled back and squeezed his face in her palms. She wiped his tears away with her thumbs and kissed his forehead. “But how?”

Angel laughed and pulled away from her. He looked away sheepishly and scratched his neck. “Y-Yeah. About that...”

Molly cut in quickly. “Uh, how bout we introduce everybody first?” She pushed everyone to sit down, Angel, Alastor, Husk, Vaggie and Charlie sitting on one sofa while the spider family sat on the other, their father sitting in the armchair. 

Angel sighed and smiled. “Okay, so,” He gestured to his family. “The big guy is my Pa, Henrion, and the pretty lady is my Ma, Cathy. The short stack is my brotha, Arackniss,” He snorted at the protest over his height joke, “And ya already knew Mols.” He took a deep breath and pointed at each person as he went. “The blondie is Charlie, the Princess of Hell, next to her is her girlfriend Vaggie. Then there’s Husk on my left and Alastor on my right.” 

“Woah wait a minute,” Arackniss held up a hand. “Do ya mean ‘Alastor’ as in the fuckin’ Radio Demon?!” 

Angel flushed and smiled. “Uh, y-yeah. That’s him.” He could see Alastor smiling creepily beside him and elbowed him in the ribs slightly. “Stop that! Ya scarin’ ‘em.”

Husk laughed as Alastor gave him an incredulous look. “Think that’s the point, kid.” 

The spider glared at him. “Oh, fuck off.” He turned back to his family, ignoring their stunned expressions. “He’s harmless, it’s fine. His bark’s worse than his bite, trust me.”

Alastor grumbled and almost pouted. The family seemed to relax at Angel’s words, though they still eyed the Overlord wearily. 

“Where ya been, son?” Henrion asked. “Ya been missin’ for damn near seventy years and ya just pop up outta the blue?”

Angel coughed awkwardly and looked at his hands. “It’s hard to explain… and embarrassing.” 

Husk up a hand on his shoulder in comfort and he leaned into the touch slightly. He sighed and straightened up. “Ya remember that party I disappeared from?” Everyone nodded. “Well. While we were there, some schmuck came ova and offered me somethin’ to ‘calm my nerves’ ‘cause I seemed ‘too uptight’. His words, not mine. And I figured, ‘fuck it why not?’ and…” He paused and looked at the wall. “I snorted some blow, not knowin’ what was in it. I got so fucked up, I blacked out. I still don’t remember everything I did but I woke up the next mornin’ in some schmo’s bed and didn’t remember how I got there or why I was naked.” He heard a gasp, probably his mother, before he continued. “He told me that I had apparently fucked a couple guys at the party after doin’ a line and he ended up takin’ me home. He said I was a ‘really good lay’ and I should meet his boss.” 

“Ah, Anthony…” his dad mumbled. “Ya didn’t…”

Angel flinched and looked down. “I didn’t mean ta… I was still high as a kite, so I agreed. Turned out, his boss was the Overlord who ran the porn studios, Valentino. He heard how good I was and offered to let me ‘audition’…” He shuddered at the memory and felt Alastor’s hand touch his own in comfort. “I did and he gave me a job there. He noticed that when I was offa the drugs I was less… compliant… so he made sure to keep me hopped up constantly. The most effective one was PCP, so he thought it’d be funny to name my porn persona afta it.”

Arackniss gasped and he looked up to see his brother staring at him in horror almost. “Holy shit! YOU’RE ANGEL DUST?!” Angel’s cheeks burned and he buried his head in his hands. “The most famous porn star in all o'Hell?!”

Henrion looked at him confused. “I’ve seen those posters around the city. How the hell is that you? Ya look so different?”

Angel looked up at him and sighed. “I don’t fully know why I looked that way. After a week o’bein’ on the drugs, I started gettin’ taller and my colors turned more neon. Hell, the night I did that line I looked different. I remember puttin’ my clothes back on and wonderin’ why they fit so weird.”

“Ya looked kinda like ya did when ya lost it that one time someone tried ta hurt me and Ma,” Molly chimed in. “Ya got all big and fluffed out. But ya got greyer and the pinks were darka. And your eyes both turned black.”

“Yeah, I remember that.” Arackniss thought about it. “Some fucker kidnapped her and Ma when we were on a hit and threatened ta kill both of ‘em if we didn’t pay up. When we found ‘em, Mols was bleedin’ and ya just lost it. Tore them fuckers ta shreds. It was honestly kinda terrifyin’.”

Angel shuddered at the memory. “I remember. Couldn’t sleep fer a week afta that.”

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Angel dear,” Alastor said. Angel blushed and groaned. 

“Shuddup,” he mumbled, poking the deer in the side, making the Overlord flinch and nearly fall off of the couch. Angel laughed and crossed his arms. “Serves ya right.” 

Alastor glared at him playfully and Cathy asked, “How did ya get outta that job, sweetheart?”

Angel flushed and cleared his throat. “Um. Well, I ran into Charlie and Vaggie while I was out workin’ and they offered ta let me stay at their hotel for free if I could go clean.” He looked over at the two apologetically. “I didn’t really take it seriously and got in a turf war with my friend Cherri. I learned my lesson though. I promised myself I’d actually try afta that.” Charlie leaned over to set a hand on his knee and he smiled. “I did it too. The withdrawals were absolute hell and it was fuckin’ awful. But I stuck to it and all that shit was outta my system after a couple o’weeks.” 

Henrion cleared his throat pointedly. “And how did Valentino feel about this?”

Angel looked down and wrung his hands together. “He… He didn’t take it well. He noticed I was ‘off my game’ and asked what was up and when I told him I was goin’ off the drugs, he laughed in my face and said ‘No you’re not. You’re mine and I need you be at your best.’ I got pissed and told him that he didn’t own me ‘cause I was quittin’.” He took a shuddering breath. “He was livid. He grabbed me and threatened me. He said he was gonna make me do it and I didn’t have any say. He’d destroy the hotel to keep me from goin’ back and keep me so doped up I wouldn’t be about ta stop him from doin’ whateva he wanted...” Alastor and Husk touched his back in comfort and Charlie’s hand tightened in his knee minutely. “H-He didn’t get far enough to do nothin’. I had a gun on me. So, I shot him so I could get away.”

Henrion and Arackniss both looked ready to commit murder. They were both absolutely furious. How dare this man hurt Anthony?! 

Angel wiped at his eyes and took a calming breath as he shuddered. “Since the drugs were outta my system, I started lookin’ like the way I used ta. Only thing I didn’t miss was my eyesight, honestly. Coulda kept my good eyes.” He joked lightly, making everyone smile. “I had ta get Mol ta bring me some clothes since most of mine weren’t gonna fit anymore. I was really glad all the old stuff still fit!” 

“You’ve always been thin, sweetheart. Need ta feed ya more,” Angel’s mom said, making everyone laugh as Angel blushed. 

“Been tellin’ him that for a year,” Husk mumbled, and Angel smacked his arm. “What?! You do!”

“It’s true, dear. You are quite thin,” Alastor agreed and Angel groaned, shoving his face in his hands.

“Not you too.” 

“You seem to like my cooking enough, that it won't seem to matter.”

“Oh, shove it.”

Husk grumbled, “Thought ya would’ve learned by now, doll.”

Angel rolled his eyes and leaned against the taller male in exasperation. “I ain’t that skinny! Am I?” he looked down at himself, seeing his plush thighs and hips, raising an eyebrow. 

Molly giggled. “Ya were chubbier when ya were alive, Angie. Looked curvier than me sometimes.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot ‘bout that.” He could feel Alastor’s hand stiffen at his back and he raised a brow at the deer in an ‘are you serious’ type gesture. Alastor just shrugged and smiled wider at him in retaliation. Angel rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had no idea how he put up with the deer sometimes. He knew if he actually tried to gain the weight to look that way again, he could. Wonder how Al and Husk would react to that.

Angel’s mom cut off his train of thought by standing and clapping her hands together. “Well then. This has been an eventful aftanoon. Would ya like to stay for dinna?”

Charlie shook her head, “Oh, we wouldn’t want to impose, ma’am.”

The older woman just laughed. “Oh, it’s no problem, hun! I’m used ta cookin for a big group. And now I got some extra pairs o’hands!” She smiled and grabbed Molly and Angel by the arms and dragged them out of the room. Everyone laughed lightly as they left and Henrion looked them over, his gaze settling on Husk and Alastor for a second before he spoke. 

“How bout we all go sit out back? We got a good table out and the weather’s perfect.” Everyone agreed and as they walked out, Henrion held up a hand.

“’Cept you two.” He pointed at the cat and deer in question and they looked at him confused as everyone else left. They stood there awkwardly, both having a feeling what was about to happen.

Henrion cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “What are your intentions with my boy?” he asked, voice stern even as he felt nervous to ask. He was about to shovel talk the Radio Demon! Oh god.

Alastor cleared his throat and smiled politely. “What do you mean by ‘intentions’ sir?” Husk just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Henrion sighed. “Do ya plan on hurtin’ him?” His eyes narrowed. “I know about you. Bout your little radio show and the freaky shit ya done.”

Alastor’s eyes widened slightly and he was shocked. “Sir. I would never hurt Angel!” Husk grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort. 

Henrion glared at him. “Ya better not be leadin' him on with all that touchy shit.”

Husk looked at him confused. “What do you mean ‘leadin’ him on’?”

“The touching. You two are clearly in a relationship with each other already and ya keep touchin’ him. Don’t lead him on with that shit.”

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other before glaring at the older spider. “All three of us are together, sir,” Husk admitted. “We didn’t fully know if Angel wanted to tell you yet, so we tried bein’ more discreet.”

“We deeply care for your son and would never do anything to hurt him.” Alastor smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white box. He tossed it at the spider, and he caught it. He opened it and found three rings inside. Two were very similar, being simple gold bands. The third ring was smaller and made of gold with three gems on it. Two onyx stones on either side of a ruby sparkled in the light. They complemented each other well. 

The older spider looked up at them in surprise and Husk rolled his eyes. “We wanted to get your permission before we actually asked. Don’t need it but we know Angel would appreciate it.”

Henrion looked at them in complete surprise. He honestly hadn’t expected this. He thought he’d just get the threatening out of the way and go about his day, but no! Not only is his son in a three-way relationship but he’s dating one of the most feared Overlords in Hell and he could feel the power coming from the cat guy too. AND they’re wanting to propose?! What the hell.

He looked at the two demons and studied them for a moment. They seemed genuine in what they were saying, and he could tell they really did love Anthony. They had that same look in their eyes when they spoke of him as he’d had when he thought of his wife. That thought made him smile slightly. He chuckled, shaking his head as he tossed the box back. He stood up and went over to the two males. He towered over them slightly and put on hand on each of their shoulders. “Ya betta do that right. If he’s anythin’ like his Ma, that boy won’t need nothin’ special. Just genuine.” He chuckled. “I can tell he means the world to ya. And ‘cause he’s my son, I gotta threaten ya anyway, so don’t bite my head off.” He looked the both in the eye. “Ya break his heart, I’ll shoot off ya kneecaps. Got that?”

They all laughed and Alastor nodded as Husk rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t expect anything less, sir!” the deer said cheerfully. 

“You’re so fuckin’ weird, Al,” the cat grumbled as he pulled Alastor towards the back door. “Someone threatens you and ya take it as a compliment.”

“It isn’t my fault it’s entertaining to imagine someone actually trying to follow through with one.”

Sigh. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know, dear.”

Henrion listened to their conversation fade as the walked outside and he smiled to himself. He’s glad Anthony fond people who care about him so much. He followed them outside and smiled seeing Arackniss talking to Charlie and Vaggie as Husk and Alastor joined them. His son's friends all seemed nice enough and he hoped it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Angel's family not treating him like complete garbage so here ya go!  
> I'll put up the second chapter soon don't worry  
> (You'll understand the name when you read it too *winky face*)  
> Love Y'all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I'm a sappy motherfucker, we're goin' up on VALENTINES DAY!  
> Woohoo

In the kitchen, Angel laughed as he watched his Ma and Molly twirl around to the music from the radio. It played some swing music from their time and made him feel a sense of nostalgia. He could remember helping out in the kitchen when he was alive, cooking with his sister and mother as they danced to music in the background and gossiped. It was a nice break from the mafia scene, and he could relax and not worry about anything for a bit.

The Bolognese sauce was prepared, and they were waiting for the water to boil to cook the pasta for it. It smelled so good, and Angel couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without is Ma’s cooking.

“Anthony, sweetheart.” He looked up as his Ma’s voice got his attention. She had her hands on her hips and was smiling knowingly. Oh no. “Can I ask ya somethin’, _la mia piccola tagliatella?”_ The nickname made him blush and groan in embarrassment. “Sure, Ma. What’s up?” He watched the water in the pot, waiting for bubbles to form.

“Are ya datin’ one of those two young men ya were sittin' next to?” Angel startled at the question and whipped around, his face burning. Molly was giggling next to her as the older female raised an eyebrow at him. 

Angel could feel his blush traveling down his neck it was so intense and he cleared his throat. “I’m datin’ both o’them, actually...”

They both went quiet for a second and all that could be heard was the soft music and Molly’s constant giggles. “Oh,” Cathy said, tilting her head. “How does that work then?”

Angel stared at her in shock. “W-What do ya mean, Ma?”

“Well they both seem like the more dominant type, so I wonder how that works for you. The mechanics seem daunting.” Angel squeaked in shock and hid his face in his hand, face turning bright red. Molly started cackling next to her, nearly doubled over. “I just wanna make sure ya bein’ safe sweetheart. Don’t wanna worry ‘bout ya hurtin’ yaself. ”

“Maaaaaa! Stahp.” Angel whined, muffled into his hands as he felt like melting into the floor in embarrassment. This was beyond embarrassing. His mother was asking about how his sex life worked having two boyfriends and seemed completely unfazed! What was his life?!

Cathy smirked and rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright, fine! I won’t ask that kinda stuff.” Angel sighed in relief. She smiled at him lovingly. “Are they at least treatin’ ya good?”

Angel smiled as his blush dissipated and looked up at her. She could see the love in his eyes as he thought of the other two demons and already knew the answer before he said anything. “They’re so good to me, Ma. They love me and respect me and don’t judge me. They make me feel so special and like I’m worth the world.” His smile softened as he spoke, and Cathy just had to pull him into a hug. She held him close to her chest and smiled.

“I’m so happy you found somebody that makes you feel that, suga.” She pulled back and held his face in her hands, kissing his forehead. “But just know, if they hurt my baby boy, imma give ‘em a fate worse than death.”

Angel laughed. “Don’t gotta worry bout them, Ma. I’ll be okay.”

Molly cut them off. “As heart warmin’ as this is, we gotta finish the food ‘fore the savages starve,” she said, gesturing to the now boiling water and the time.   
“Ah shit.” Cathy went over and turned down the stove temp and gestured, “Hand me the tagliatelle please, Anthony?” 

Angel handed her the pasta and they went about finishing up dinner. He smiled as he stirred the sauce, a comfortable silence falling over the kitchen.

“Is that Husk fella a cat _everywhere_ or-?”

“MA!”

~

After everyone was fed and full, they all lounged on the porch. Cathy and Henrion cuddled together on a small glider sofa and everyone else was sitting around the firepit in a circle. Charlie and Vaggie huddled together under a blanket on a soft circle chair and Arackniss and Molly sat in separate chairs. Lounging on an outdoor sofa, Husk had Angel in his lap and Alastor was leaning against them as they looked up at the stars.

  
Arackniss had already had his little freak out over the couple after dinner when the younger spider threw himself in the cat demon’s lap and refused to move. He let Molly explain, too tired to deal with his protective older brother’s questions directly. The smaller spider was glaring daggers at the older demons touching his little brother and Molly elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to leave them alone. He finally relented and started up a conversation with the Princess as they all relaxed. A small radio played music softly, a mix of songs from the family’s era and new stuff. 

The Radio Demon listened as a song came on that was familiar. It was from after his time. Louis Armstrong’s rendition of “La Vie En Rose”. A timeless classic, a truly romantic piece. 

He stopped his train of thought and glanced up at Husker as an idea crossed his mind. He poked the feline in the cheek to get his attention and when the demon looked at him, he smiled softly and nodded towards Angel. The spider was listening to the music peacefully, eyes closed and looking content and comfortable. Happy. Perfect. 

Alastor gave Husk a pointed look and the cat knew what to do. He smiled softly, kissing Al’s cheek. He sat up and pulled Angel to his feet with him, startling the spider. He looked at the veteran confused as he was led a few feet away. The taller demon held on of his hands and placed the other on Angel’s waist before leading them in a slow dance, surprising the spider more. 

Angel smiled and rested his head on Husk’s chest, his second set on arms wrapping around the feline’s waist as they swayed. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better, he heard Husk’s deep voice as he started _singing_.

**Hold me close and hold me fast**  
**The magic spell you cast**  
**This is la vie en rose**

Angel looked up at him in shock. He’d never heard Husk sing before. His voice was a low baritone that fit the song and sent a chill down his spine. The cat felt it and smirked at him and continued to sing. 

**When you kiss me, Heaven sighs**  
**And though I close my eyes**  
**I see la vie en rose**  
**When you press me to your heart**  
**And in a world apart**  
**A world where roses bloom**

Husk let go of Angel’s hand and hooked a finger under his chin, lifting it to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft as his voice washed over them, making the world almost seem to vanish around them. Angel felt confused why Husk was doing this and when he raised a brow at him, the cat just chuckled before finishing the lyrics softly.

**And when you speak**  
**Angels sing from above**  
**Every day words**  
**Seems to turn into love songs**  
**Give your heart and soul to me**  
**And life will always be**  
**La vie en rose**

Angel’s eyes closed in bliss and he held onto the front of the red button-down tightly, melting against the older demon. Suddenly, Husk spun Angel around as the music came to a crescendo, making the spider laugh happily. The cat tugged him back against his chest, facing away from him as the song faded out. 

Angel opened his eyes slowly and froze, gasping. Alastor was kneeling on one knee in front of him, a small white box in his hands as he smiled up at him softly. “Mon ange,” the deer said softly, radio filter absent from his voice, “Ya got no idea how much ya mean to us. Ya got us to want to be better. I honestly nevah thought I’d ever wanna get better ‘till I met you.”

“Me too,” Husk grumbled behind him, “Thought I’d always be a lazy drunk, hidin’ from my problems. But seein’ you so happy and determined to get better inspired me. Made me wanna stop usin’ shitty ways to cope with my issues.”

“Ya made us see dat dere was hope for anyone willin’ to fight for it. Hope for a happier afterlife. And we can’t imagine ours wit’out you in it, by our sides,” Alastor looked Angel in the eye and took a deep breath. “Anthony Michael Rango. Would ya make us the happiest demons is all o’Hell and marry us?”

Angel stared in shock, a sob breaking through as his legs gave out and he sunk to his knees. Husk knelt down with him and held him close as the spider cried. He nodded frantically and laughed. “Yes! Fuck yes, you shitheads, of course I will!” he cried, the other two smiling widely at him, tears filling their eyes as well. The others all cheered behind them, Cathy, Molly and Charlie tearing up, Vaggie trying to hide her own. Henrion and Arackniss nodded approvingly.

Alastor showed him the rings and Angel gasped softly. They were so pretty! They all were made of a yellow gold and Husk and Alastor’s were similar in style, simple bands with a stripe of red and black circling the middle of them. Angels was more feminine, two black onyx gems on either side of a ruby sparkling in the dim light. They fit their personalities so well and Angel giggled as Alastor slid his on his ring finger. Husk put on Alastor’s and Angel put on Husk’s.

Angel squealed as Alastor lifted him off of the ground and into his arms, spinning them around. He wrapped his arms around the deer demon and laughed. Alastor kissed him as he stopped spinning, dipping the spider. Angel broke the kiss to giggle at the deer’s excitement and affection. Alastor straightened and let Husk steal him for a kiss of his own. Husk took the opportunity to lift Angel off his feet, holding him bridal style. 

Angel squeaked at the movement. Husk chuckled and smirked. “Gotta good reason to carry you like this now, _котенок_ ,” he teased, making Angel blush and Alastor laugh. 

“Ya our little _mariée rougissante_ , cher,” Alastor said lovingly. Angel blushed harder and buried his face in Husk’s neck. 

Charlie ran over and hugged Alastor tightly, the Radio Demon actually reciprocating it. “I’m so happy for you guys!” She pulled away and whipped away her tears. “I can’t believe you’re getting married now! Oh my god.” She looked at Angel and grabbed one of his lower hands and squeezed it. The spider smiled at her and squeezed back. 

Vaggie came and hugged Charlie’s side. “Congrats, guys,” she said, smiling widely. 

“Thank you, dears.” Alastor put his filter back on for the time being, slightly conscious of all the attention. Angel wiggled and Husk set him on his feet. The spider ran over to his mother and sister, them crushing him in a group hug. 

Henrion looked Husk and Alastor in the eye and nodded, smiling. “Good job.”

“Thank you, sir,” Husk responded. Alastor merely smiled at the large spider and watched Angel show his ring to the girls.

Arackniss walked over to stand next to his father and crossed his arms. It was nice to see his brother so happy and he could tell Alastor and Husk really did love him. Still, being the older brother made him protective and he glared at the older demons. Henrion noticed his glaring and rolled his eyes before smacking the back of his head lightly.

“Ow!” Arackniss rubbed the back of his head. 

“Quit it with the stick eye.” Henrion ruffled the short spider's hair. “If I trust 'em, you should too, kiddo. Be happy for ya brotha.”

Arackniss pouted. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

“Okay!” Charlie’s voice got everyone’s attention, “as fun and eventful today has been, we need to be getting back to the hotel.” She laughed as Angel and Molly groaned in protest. “I promise you can visit next weekend, Angel!”

“Ugh, fiiine!”

Alastor and Husk shook hands with Henrion and were startled when Cathy pulled them both into a tight hug, lifting their feet off of the ground. “Holy shit, Ma, put 'em down!” Angel laughed, seeing both males faces turn red. The spideress giggled and put them down and smirked as they stammered at the fact such a small demon could lift both of them. 

After promising to visit soon, Cathy kissed Angel's forehead and waved as they walked to the limo. As they drove away, he leaned against his fiancés and smiled. His life had really turned around and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> "котенок" means "kitten" in Russian  
> "mariée rougissante" means "blushing bride" in French  
> "la mia piccola tagliatella" means "my little noodle" in Italian  
> (this has been my fav translation honestly it's adorable)  
> ~  
> The fluff killed me omg  
> I really hope y'all liked this little sequel!  
> As always, leave a comment if ya like and I hope you'll come back for more!  
> Love y'all


End file.
